Everything Will Be Okay Right?
by Efanie Rin
Summary: Kau akan tetap bersamaku kan? Bukankah kau berjanji untuk selalu menemaniku? Kalau begitu tepatilah janji itu! Jangan pergi tolong! Tetaplah disini! Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang! Maaf... aku telah menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu yang tulus padaku... Hei... Semua akan baik-baik saja kan? Semua akan seperti yang aku harapkan bukan?


**Halo semua~ Kalian bisa bilang saya author baru, Efanie Rin hajimemashite~~ saa... dari pada berlama-lama lagi silahkan scroll kebawah~**

 **Happy READING~**

* * *

 _ **Everything Will Be Okay Right?**_

 _ **Vocaloid**_

 _ **Rin x Len**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **Bahasa Indonesia**_

 _ **Romance and Friendship**_

 _ **By Efanie Rin~**_

 _ **Cover is not mine**_

 _ **Typo?**_

* * *

Ia meminum jus jeruk itu dengan perlahan, rambutnya yang pirang ia gulung sehingga dapat memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Udara disana cukup panas hingga membuat es dari minuman gadis tersebut lebih cepat mencair, mata azurenya menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Sekali-kali gadis itu mengibaskan tangan kearah wajahnya, tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Uhh bosan sekali, panas lagi," kata gadis itu sebut saja Rin Kagami.

Ketika Rin sedang asik meminum jus jeruk kesukaannya itu, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu nada dering memories dari Maria Tanamaki, artis muda yang sangat terkenal bahkan hingga keluar Jepang.

" _Moshimoshi_?"

"Rin," terdengar suara laki-laki diseberang sana.

"Ahh... Kaito-kun!"

"Ohh... maafkan aku Rin-chan, aku sepertinya tidak bisa datang, hari ini ibu memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja, _gomen ne_?" suara laki-laki diseberang sana sebut saja Kaito Shion, mulai melembut.

" _Souka_... mungkin lain kali, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya ya, bye honey."

"Bye," ketika Rin menutup telepon, wajahnya berubah lesu. Ohh ya Tuhan... kapan dirinya bisa jalan-jalan besama Kaito? Dirinya sudah menanti-nanti dari dulu tapi Kaito selalu membatalkan janjinya.

Akhirnya Rin pun bangkit dari kursi yang baru saja ia tempati untuk menunggu Kaito, sebenarnya ia benar-benar curiga, apakah memang benar Kaito mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Atau hanya sekedar alasan untuk menghindar darinya? Rin pun segera menepis pikiran kotor tersebut, mungkin Kaito memang tidak bisa pikirnya. Tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk menyelidiki.

* * *

"Rin?" seorang laki-laki yang entah mengapa memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir sama dengan Rin bahkan terlihat seperti kembaran, menatap Rin dengan heran.

"Ohh... Len."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Len Kagamine mulai mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Biasa... kencan gagal..." ucap Rin dengan wajah sendu.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan secara rinci?" Rin pun segera menceritakan kejadian yang baru dialaminya, mungkin setengah jam yang lalu. Tanpa Rin sadari tangan Len mengepal ketika Rin menceritakannya, Len tidak mengetahui alasan pasti tapi ketika dirinya mendengar cerita Rin, rasanya ingin sekali ia memukul Kaito tepat diwajahnya. Entahlah mungkin karena dirinya tidak tega?

"Len... menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Rin dengan wajah menunduk, bagaimana bisa Kaito menyakiti gadis cantik ini sebegitu dalamnya, kalau Len menjadi Kaito mungkin Len akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan Rin.

"Menurutku... kita harus menyelidikinya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk menyelidiki? Lagi pula kau kan pacarnya tidak salah bukan kalau kau ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pacarmu itu?"

"Iya sih tapi kan..." raut wajah Rin terlihat sangat ragu, tetapi Len segera tersenyum dan meyakinkannya. "Percayalah padaku Rin semua pasti bisa dilewati, sekarang kita hanya perlu menyelidiki saja."

Rin yang melihat senyum Len entah mengapa merasa bahwa hatinya menjadi tenang sekarang, apa mungkin dirinya menyukai Len? Jadi selama ini dia tidak menyukai Kaito? Ohhh tidak apa yang kau pikirkan Rin, kau hanya mencintai Kaito tidak ada yang boleh berubah! Pikir Rin sambil menepis pikirannya yang tidak-tidak.

"Hey Rin..."

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" alis Rin mulai terangkat, sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan topik jalan-jalan ini, ya daripada ia hanya berdiam diri, menangis dirumah lebih baik hari ini dia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang dulu.

"Jalan ke daerah Harajuku, ku dengar disana ada tempat makan yang baru dibuka, biar aku mentraktirmu."

"Eh sungguh?" matanya mulai bersinar-sinar ketika mendengar kata "traktir" sepertinya dia memang sudah menanti saat-saat ditraktir seperti ini.

"Iyap aku akan mentraktirmu, jadi mau tidak?"

"Mau sekali!" jawab Rin dengan mantap tak lupa senyuman lebarnya yang menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar sangat berterima kasih.

Mereka pun segera bergegas pergi menunggu di halte bus, yap... mereka sedang menunggu bus dengan arah Harajuku. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di Harajuku. Ketika mereka turun dari bus tersebut sungguh ramainya jalan di hadapan mereka, dipenuhi anak-anak muda dengan pakaian khas Harajuku yang unik-unik, tapi beberapa diantara pejalan kaki juga ada yang sudah tua.

"Rin, mana tanganmu?"

"Untuk apa?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat wajahnya yang kebingungan menatap Len.

"Untuk jaga-jaga supaya kau tidak hilang." Len pun segera meraih tangan Rin tanpa meminta izin memegangnya, entahlah itu memang agar Rin tidak hilang atau apa yang pasti tampak rona merah di kedua wajah tersebut.

Sudah agak lama berjalan akhirnya tampak bangunan agak megah didepannya, sepertinya itu restoran berkelas pikir Rin ketika melihat kemegahan bangunan di depannya.

"Hei Len..."

"Iya?"

Alis Rin agak mengkerut menatap Len dengan heran. "Kau... yakin mentraktirku disini? Maksudku restoran ini terlihat mahal, kau bisa mentraktirku di kedai es krim atau di cafe yang murah, atau... mentraktirku jus jeruk."

"Hah... sudah pokoknya kau diam saja, urusan harga itu gampang ayo masuk!" seru Len sambil menarik paksa tangan Rin kedalam restoran.

Tepat seperti apa yang Rin pikirkan, meja kaca, kursi yang terlihat seperti singgasana, lantai marmer serta dinding yang dipadukan dengan warna putih dan coklat, lalu lukisan makanan yang menggugah selera para pengunjung, dan ditengahnya terdapat air mancur yang menambah poin arsitektur gedung megah ini. Seorang pelayan datang kepada mereka dan menunjukan tempat duduk yang menghadap ke arah taman didekat sana.

"Maaf tuan, nona mau pesan apa?"

"Hei Len... aku gak ngerepotin kan?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang berbisik-bisik.

"Gak kok, pilih saja sesukamu, atau mau kupilihkan?"

"Kamu aja deh yang pilihin," sang pelayan yang dari tadi menunggu hanya tersenyum melihat tinkah kedua remaja, dan itu membuat Rin sedikit malu.

"Umm... kami pesan semua menu, boleh dengan pelayanannya?"

"Tentu tuan."

"Len... kau mulai gila? Disini makanannya mahal-mahal masa kamu mesan semua makanan itu sih?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya merasa tidak enak dengan Len.

"Sudah santai saja, aku ada diskon kok setiap kesini."

"Diskon?"

"Iya diskon, karena pemilik restoran ini teman dari temanku, dan temanku sering mendapat diskon dan temannya juga memberi diskon padaku jika aku kesini."

"Ohh begitu," ucap Rin yang sebenarnya kurang mengerti apa maksud perkataan Len.

* * *

"Ahhh... kenyangnyaa!" seru Rin ketika baru keluar dari restoran bersama Len.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Kerenn banget Len, makanannya enak-enak lagi, terima kasih ya buat hari ini!" Len hanya balas senyum ketika Rin mengatakan hal tersebut, entah mengapa dirinya senang melihat Rin tersenyum atau tertawa. Apa mungkin... Dia jatuh cinta? Ohhh itu tidak mungkin pikir Len.

"Hei Len... aku langsung pulang ya?"

"Biar aku antar," ucap Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"Ehhh... tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok!" Rin berseru sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, sebenarnya mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian namun orang-orang hanya bersikap biasa seakan-akan dihadapannya tidak ada apa-apa.

"Rin dengar! Kalau kau kenapa-napa nanti yang repot aku jadi diam dan aku antar kau sampai rumah!" ucap Len tegas sembari memegang tangan Rin erat.

* * *

"Yang tadi... seperti bukan Len..." Rin menunduk mulai memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, mengapa hari ini ia merasa Len sangat peduli sekali padanya? Kenapa tidak Kaito saja yg seperti itu, mengajaknya jalan, makan, tertawa bersama, itu yang ia nanti-nanti dari Kaito. Tetapi selalu saja ada alasan ketika ia sudah menunggu Kaito dengan lama, sebenarnya apa yang Kaito sembunyikan darinya? Apa selama ini Kaito hanya mempermainkan perasaannya? Ia kurang percaya dengan alasan Kaito itu, ini bukan yang kedua kalinya bahkan sudah kesekian kalinya, apa jangan-jangan... Kaito tidak mencintainya dan Kaito mempunyai pacar selain dirinya? Uhh sial mengapa hal ini bisa terpikir olehku kira-kira itu lah isi otak Rin yang hanya berdebat tentang masalah Len dan Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong dengan Len ia jadi teringat kata-kata yang Len ucapkan barusan...

 _Rin dengar! Kalau kau kenapa-napa nanti yang repot aku jadi diam dan aku antar kau sampai rumah!_

 ** _Apa maksud dari perkataan Len itu ya?_**

* * *

 **Yoshh sudah selesai chappie 1 mohon dukungannya, thank's for reading!**

 **Nee...**

 **Mind**

 **To**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **?**


End file.
